Is Such a Thing Allowed?
by Hanae Michiko
Summary: Ken's sick, and Daisuke feels compelled to bring him soup at two in the morning. Warnings!: YaoiShounen ai! Meaning boys kissing boys. Daiken! Meaning Daisuke kissing Ken. Fluff! S'all good.


Notes: Fluffy Daiken
    
    Notes:Fluffy Daiken!Meaning Daisuke and Ken get all sugary-sweet and kissy-kissy. 
    
    Bother you?Then don't read it.Or read it, and then feel free to tell me how much you
    
    disliked it.Not bother you?Excellent!Enjoy!
    
     
    
    Random Babble: Huzzah!I am ill, and tired, and my head is throbbing violently, so I felt
    
    the need to write this little ficcie.However, because I am ill, and tired, and my head is 
    
    throbbing violently, it probably didn't turn out very well at all. ^_^;I rushed it too much 
    
    in an effort to get it done so I could send it out and go to bed, it lacks description where 
    
    description would make it a much more interesting story, and there are probably a bunch 
    
    of grammar and spelling mistakes, but at this point I don't think I care. ^^;;Anyway, 
    
    enjoy!
    
     
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own Ken, Daisuke, Chibimon, Minomon, the train, Tamachi, 
    
    Daisuke's apartment, Ken's apartment, the D-terminals, or Brill-O Pad.I do, however, 
    
    own the soup, Ken's cold, and his half-eaten rice.So there. :P
    
     
    
    /blah/ = Email conversation
    
    'blah' = Thoughts
    
    "blah" = Speak
    
     
    
    ===============
    
    Is Such a Thing Allowed?
    
    a.k.a. Chicken Soup at Two in the Morning
    
    By: Michiko

Ken awoke with a start, jerking to a sitting position in his bed.

"Daisuke!" he shrieked before clamping a sweaty hand over his mouth upon realizing that he'd shouted that aloud.

Minomon blinked up at Ken, having been woken up by his human's yell.

"Ken…what are you doing?"

Ken glanced down at his digimon apologetically before rubbing his temples.His head was throbbing, his throat felt like he had swallowed a brillo-pad, and he was shivering violently despite feeling feverish.His head swam with the sudden movement of him waking up, and he felt weak.

"Sorry Minomon… I just have really weird dreams when I'm sick."

Minomon smiled and read in Ken's expression what the navy-haired boy was too embarrassed to say.

"You wish he was here, don't you?"

Ken blinked at the small pastel-green ball resting on his pillow.

"What?I…no, not really…well, yeah, okay.I do.But anyone who's sick wishes he had someone around to pamper him…"

Minomon was skeptical.

"But you wish it was Daisuke here to pamper you, don't you?You want him to tuck you in to bed and make you soup and read you bed time stories and--"

Ken had to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the boy reluctantly agreed with a heavy sigh."I think I'll email him."

With this sudden spark of an idea, Ken grabbed his D-terminal and opened it, typing out a quick message before sending it and hoping Daisuke would notice he had an email.

* * * * * 

Chibimon woke up to an incessant beeping, and soon discovered that his human's D-terminal was causing the noise that had disturbed him from his sleep.Slightly peeved at this, the blue digimon proceeded to bounce on Daisuke's face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Daisuke!Daisuke!Daisuke!!DaisukeDaisukeDaisukeDaisukeDaisuke!"

The auburn-haired boy rolled over with a groan.

"What?"

"You have an email."

Daisuke blinked slowly, trying to wake himself up.

"A…what?At this hour?Who would be crazy enough to…oh."

He had opened the D-terminal and read the message displayed across the screen.

"Dork," he cursed upon reading it.

/Daisuke--

Hey.

Ken/

Rolling his eyes, Daisuke responded.

/Hey Ken.What are you doing up so late?/

/I'm sick and having trouble sleeping./

Daisuke frowned at this.Ken was sick?

"C'mon, Chibi.We're going to make Ken-chan some soup."

The digimon pouted.

"But it's after two in the morning."

"So?Ken's sick!We have to save him from the evil viral infection!"

Chibimon rolled his eyes, but followed Daisuke into the kitchen nonetheless.

/What are you sick with?/

/Oh, probably just a cold./

/Sniffly, sneezy, itchy eyes, fever, grogginess, weakness, headache?/

/Yep.And really weird dreams./

Daisuke laughed as he filled a pot with chicken broth and noodles.

/Weird dreams are a cold symptom now?/

/For me.You were in the one I had tonight./

Daisuke beamed and paused in his pursuit of spices to tell Chibimon what Ken had just told him.

"Ken had a dream about me!" he cried out, trying almost in vain to restrain himself from bouncing around the apartment with joy.

Chibimon smiled groggily and attempted to sleep on the kitchen table.

/You had a dream about me!/

/Don't let it go to your head./

/Am I the only one of us you've dreamt about?/

/Only one of us who?/

/Only one of us digidestined./

/Oh… I never said I dreamt about you.I said you were in the dream./

Daisuke frowned.

"Oh, fine, spoil my hopes…" he grumbled as he dumped a few spices into the broth that was heating on the stove.

/But to answer your question…yes./

Daisuke's spoiled hopes were immediately forgotten and he grinned.

/So what was the dream about?/

Daisuke waited for the noodles in the broth to soften at the kitchen table and continued his conversation with Ken.

/I don't really remember.You died./

Daisuke scoffed.

"I'm flattered."

He said just that in his next message.The broth on the stove started to boil, and Daisuke dumped the soup into a thermos.

/Sorry.Hey, sorry I woke you up./

Daisuke smiled.

/No worries.You're my best friend, Ken, and I'll always be here for you when you need me.Even if it is at two in the morning./

There was a pause in the sending of the emails.Daisuke grabbed the thermos and his keys and put on a pair of slippers, poking Chibimon awake and walking out of the apartment.By the time he had exited, Ken had responded.

/Thanks./

Daisuke quirked an eyebrow.

"That's it?Just 'Thanks'?"

/Are you getting tired again?/

"Maybe it took him so long because he's falling asleep," Daisuke offered to an uninterested, half-asleep Chibimon.

/No.I was never really tired.I've just been forcing myself to sleep./

Daisuke decided not to ponder further and continued his email conversation with Ken even as he headed to the train that would take him to Tamachi with Chibimon.

"Gotta love twenty-four hour train service…" Daisuke announced when he stepped on the car.

It was mostly small talk with Ken from there.

/So how's Minomon?/

/All right.A little aggravated that I woke him up./

Once in Tamachi, Daisuke stepped off the train and headed to Ken's apartment.

/Yeah, Chibi's angry that he was woken up, too./

/Tell him I'm sorry.I didn't mean to wake him up, too./

/Oh, so you only meant to disturb me!/

/I told you I'm sorry!/

Daisuke climbed the stairs to Ken's apartment.

/I know, I know, and I told you it doesn't matter.Because it doesn't./

He stepped in front of the door to Ken's apartment and knocked on it.

/Someone's knocking on my door./

Daisuke had to chuckle.

/Why don't you go check who it is?You have a peephole, y'know, and if it's someone who looks threatening, you don't have to open the door./

There was a slight hesitation.

/Okay.Hold on./

/Okay./

Daisuke heard movement and shuffling from inside the apartment, and after a pause, he heard a startled, "Daisuke?!"

The door opened, and Ken stood bewildered on the other side of the threshold.Daisuke offered his friend the thermos.

"I made you soup," Daisuke announced with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

Ken blinked, more than slightly confused, and shook his head.

"Come inside!It's cold out there."

Daisuke did as he was told, and the two boys walked into the kitchen together.

"You came all the way over here to give me soup at two in the morning just because I can't sleep?"

Daisuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah.Sit."

Ken took a seat at the table and watched as Daisuke prepared a bowl of soup for him.That boy was absolutely amazing.

"Here.Eat up."

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"Nah.I'm not hungry.Besides, it's your soup."

Ken smiled, a faint pink blush dusting across his pale cheeks.He paused with the spoon touching his lips and frowned.

"I can't eat in front of you like this."

Daisuke laughed and went to Ken's refrigerator.He spotted a bowl filled halfway with rice.

"Yours?" he asked, showing Ken the bowl.

The violet-eyed boy nodded, and Daisuke got a pair of chopsticks and joined Ken at the table to eat.Ken wrinkled his nose briefly before consuming his noodle soup.

"This is good.Thank you," Ken praised with an appreciative smile.

Daisuke smiled and tilted his head towards the table to hide the blush he knew was creeping across his face.

"Good.I'm glad you like it."

"Daisuke…?" Ken asked after a long silence, sounding hesitant and apprehensive.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…stay here to night?Just to be here…in case I start feeling worse…" the navy-haired boy asked, adding in his justification hastily.

Daisuke beamed again for the second time that night and nodded.

"Absolutely!"

Ken focused not on Daisuke's enthusiasm and instead focused on keeping his own excitement from making him do cartwheels and headstands on the kitchen table.

"Great!" Ken quasi-shouted, grinning.

The two boys headed into Ken's bedroom, having finished their food already.

"I'll, uh…sleep on the floor, if you want.And you can have the bed," Ken offered with a shrug.Daisuke shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous.You're the sick one, go sleep in your own bed."

Ken nodded soberly and climbed up the ladder to his bed.Once Ken had tucked himself in tightly and closed his eyes, Daisuke looked around his friend's room for a comfortable spot of the floor to crash.He later decided against that and followed Ken up the ladder, sitting on the edge of the bed so his legs were dangling over the edge.The redhead leaned forward and rested his head against Ken's chest.

_'This is nice…'_ Daisuke thought, snuggling closer to the warmth of Ken's body and allowing the other boy's smooth breathing and steady heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

Shifting slightly, Daisuke reached his arms up to Ken's hair and buried his fingers in the boy's silken locks, falling asleep entwined with his best friend's body.

* * * * * 

Ken jerked awake with a gasp again, shooting up in his bed and disturbing the Daisuke he didn't know was there.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked groggily, wrapping his arms around Ken's waist and nuzzling the other boy's sternum.

"Yeah, I just…uhm…" Ken trailed off, feeling small electric shocks of pleasure sparking from wherever Daisuke was touching him.

Daisuke seemed to notice Ken's hesitation and paused.

"Oh, sorry…was that bothering you?" he asked, slightly more awake and a lot more red than he was before.

"Well, ahh…no, not really.You can…do it again if you want."

Daisuke grinned and tackled Ken to the bed, swinging his legs onto the mattress and cuddling against the violet-eyed boy's body.

"Can I do this?" he asked, burying his face in the crook of Ken's neck and tightening his arms around the boy's waist.

"Y…yeah…"

Daisuke licked his lips, feeling adventurous.

"Can I do this?" he asked, swinging one leg over Ken's waist and straddling his navy-haired friend.

Ken gulped, turning pink and blinking rapidly.

"Yeah…"

Daisuke bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud with delight.

"Can I do this?" he asked again, leaning forward and touching his lips lightly to Ken's before he had time to react.

It was just a mere meeting of lips, but the sensations it evoked in both boys were beyond anything they could have imagined.A feeling of oneness, a feeling of unity, a feeling of being complete overwhelmed them and mingled with the electric sensations being transferred from lip to lip.

When Daisuke pulled away, Ken's face had darkened to the shade of a cherry.

"D…Daisuke!You could get sick like that!"

Daisuke laughed and ran his hands through Ken's silky smooth hair.

"Say I don't care about getting sick.Is such a thing allowed?"

Ken blinked and looked away.

"Yeah…"

"Great!Then I'll just do this until you're better," Daisuke announced, rolling off to Ken's side and snuggling against the boy's body again."And afterwards…well, who knows?"

Ken smiled contentedly and cuddled Daisuke.

"Oh," Daisuke began speaking again."And if I get sick because of this, you get to bring me soup at two in the morning."

Ken laughed.

"You'll have to get me to wake up first."


End file.
